What I need to know
by TheCatInTheShadows
Summary: AU ending to the Great Game. If Sherlock pressed the trigger... Yeah, nothing new I know. Whump, now because you asked, Johnlock
1. John

He didn't know how long it last.

Two minutes?

More?

He felt the pain on his side where the sniper's bullet was hit, his ears were ringing after the explosion and he just knew that he was hit his head too hard on the side of the pool. But it all forgot when he saw Sherlock. He was floating middle of the pool, face down and not caring his pain John just stumbled up and dive after his friend.

It hurt to swim, but he couldn't care about that now. He got Sherlock and dragged him back to the pool's edge. The adrenalin gave him strengths to hoist Sherlock out of the water.

No breathing.

No pulse.

He started the resuscitation.

"Sherlock…"

He almost hammered Sherlock's chest.

"You are not going to die now! You hear me?! Damn bloody Sherlock and your cursed…"

And finally he started to cough and John rolled him on his side, letting the water come out.

Breathing, Sherlock is breathing. John held back his cry.

"John…?" Sherlock whispers, lying still, too weak to do anything.

"Right here you moron." John smiled, pulling him on his lap, warming him. Sherlock leaned his head on his shoulder.

"You are alive…"

"Yeah. We did it." John's whispered weakly and first time he realized the pain on his side. He held his friend more firmly.

"Good… it was… good." Sherlock sighed. "Now it's over."

"Over. Yes. It's over." John giggled almost hysterically.

"John?"

"You are alive Sherlock." John whispers in his ear and Sherlock tried to turn his head to look.

"John…"

"It's okay. You are safe now. It's all what I need to know." How heavy his eyelids felt.

"No, John, no, don't…" Sherlock try to get himself from John's hug, but he is just too weak. "Please John…"

"You can't do anything. Too late. It's good. You are safe. It's enough to me." John's eyes closed.

He can't hear the sound of police cars or ambulance. He can hear a weak voice repeating his name, begging him.

And finally even that is gone and there is nothing more.

* * *

_More? I can leave it here and let you imagine what ever you want._

_And yeah, English isn't my language so I'm sorry about my spellings._


	2. Lestrade

He was one of the first on the scene.

He was inside looking the two people who he knows being there before anyone could stop him.

Lestrade's eyes wandered over the ruins. It was lucky that the explosion was limited to a very small area and had not caused so much damage than the earlier explosion.

Then he saw them and he felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment.

Sherlock was lying on John's lap, his head looking up to his friend and Lestrade could hear his pleading voice.

"John… John… Wake up John… Please… Wake up… John…"

Lestrade yelled at the medic who tried to come over as soon as he could. Lestrade hurried forward and kneeled beside the two men.

"Sherlock, Sherlock look at me!" Lestrade raised his voice and finally Sherlock looked at him.

"Help…. John…" He whispered.

Lestrade's hand trembled when he raised it John's neck and tried to find pulse.

"He has to… wake up…" Sherlock whispered his eyes closing.

"Sherlock, stay awake. Just stay awake."

And then the medic was there and Lestrade have to retreat. Gently they moved Sherlock. Other medic checked John but then shook his head confirming what Lestrade already knew and he closed his eyes.

"John…" Sherlock's voice was muffled under the oxygen mask. He reached his hand, trying to touch John. "John…"

* * *

_More?_


	3. Sherlock

_John. Not John. Not John._

He tried to touch him.

_John._

"Wake up John."

But they were going to carry him away from John.

And John didn't moved. At all.

_Sleeping. He's just sleeping. Tired. That's it._ "Wake up…"

"You have to calm down."

"John…"

"I'm sorry. Your friend…"

"No nononono…." Sherlock shook his head and he reached John again.

"Sir, you are not…"

But he didn't cared. John wasn't dead. He wasn't. Sherlock pushed and somehow he found some power to push the medic out of his way and sit.

"We have to seda…"

"No, let him." Someone with familiar voice stopped them. Sherlock didn't cared. He took John's hand on his own.

Pulse, there have to be pulse. You have to live John.

"John, you selfish bastard, you not die here. You survived through that damn Afganistan, you are not going to die here because some explosion." Sherlock pulled John against his chest and circled his hands around the man. "Live John, please. My friend, my only friend." He whispered. How heavy John felt against him. "You're not dead John. Heard me?"

But he couldn't get any answers.

"Sherlock…" Someone called him.

"No, not John."

"Let him go Sherlock. It… it was his time."

"No! Say to them that you are alive!" Sherlock screamed and tried to fight back when medics finally tried to take him away. "John!"

"If…."

They stopped. Everyone around them stopped.

"Just… stop… yell… Sher…"

"John." Sherlock smiled when he finally could see John's eyes opening. Then the medics were again there, but this time Sherlock let them.

"Good, that's good." Sherlock sighed when he finally gave up and was carried away with hurry.

#

They weren't out of woods yet. They both went through the surgery what last hours. When Sherlock woke up, he didn't see John, just Mycroft, sitting there, waiting him to wake.

"My…"

Mycroft was on move fast when he noticed that his brother was wake again. Then there was doctors and nurses all over and finally, finally they were left alone.

"John?"

Mycroft hesitated but finally he just nodded. He couldn't keep this from Sherlock. Not, if he wanted Sherlock staying in bed. "Not good, alive but, it's damn miracle that he is still alive. They lost him twice during the surgery, and just hour ago again. They put him on coma and we can only hope that after this week, he wake up."

"He will." Sherlock smiled. "He don't give up."

"So its seems."

"He saved me. I remember. I was drowning and then I remember John holding me."

"I'm very grateful for him." Mycroft smiled too and put his hand over Sherlocks. "Rest now. I try that you two can be in same room."

"Thank you."

"Sleep Sherlock. Mummy comes soon to see you."

"Oh…"

"We almost lost you too. It was too close this time."

"My fault…"

"No, it isn't. Not this time."

"My…"

"Don't worry. When you wake up, John will be here."

And Sherlock drifted away.

* * *

_I'm thinking if I do Johnlock ending to those who wants that. Let me know._


	4. Together

'_kay, this' __**JohnLock**__ conclusion to those who wanted this. _

_Don't like, don't read then._

_**You are warned.**_

_Nothing too slashy though, just fluffy._

* * *

When he woke up, it was too bright. And he couldn't feel anything but a light pressure on his hand. It hurt to turn his head to look, it hurt everywhere.

"Sherl…" His voice was barely a whisper, his throat dry like sand.

"You are awake." Sherlock who was sat beside his bed, holding his hand, rose, his eyes big, smiling so happily that John though that he was still dreaming.

"How… long?"

Sherlock's grip tightened. "Three weeks." He poured water on the cup and helped John to drink some.

"Hurt." John's voice was still hoarse, but steady.

"The nurse comes soon with some painkillers. You have to be in bed another week before you can stand up." Sherlock tried to be calm, but John could see how worried he was. Now he noticed that Sherlock was also wearing hospital's clothes.

"Shit." John groaned. Sherlock sat again and took John's hand again. He didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" John asked tiredly. He watched his friend who avoided his gaze.

"About everything. I… I understand if you want left me…. Leave, find something more sted…"

"Leave?" John interrupted looking him at confused. Sherlock hesitated. He have to say this, what ever was going to happen, he just have to say this.

"John, _I almost lost you_." He let the words sink and John's eyes widened a bit. "You died, several times actually. You died and I was there, alone, and I knew that it was my fault. It was too much to take."

"I have died before Sherlock, that's nothing new." John sighed.

Sherlock watched him, really watched him. John wasn't even any bit afraid of what had happened. And Sherlock didn't like it. Not a bid.

"I don't want to lose you John. Never. You are too important to me. I can't afford that you die."

"So, you're saying that you're about to kick me out of our flat?" John asked, more curious than angry. Sherlock shook his head.

"Yes. No, _no_ John. If you want to leave I understand and I don't want to lose you, you died because of me. My deci…"

"I agreed with you then, remember." John's hand reached out, touching Sherlock's pale cheek and felt the shiver going through the younger man. "What ever happens, I would follow you what ever choice you choose to make. That's it."

"John…"

"I love you Sherlock."

Sherlock closed his eyes. Had he heard right? Had John said it? Aloud? Or was this all only his imagination? John's thumb wiped away the lonely tear.

"I never though that I could love man, but you, you are _you_, _Sherlock Holmes_, and I can't go if you are not there with me. You saved me Sherlock, by taking me with you. You have no idea."

Sherlock opened his eyes and as the whole world had become brighter. He leaned his face on John's palm. Warm, alive hand. John was alive.

"Yes, yes I have. By coming with me, you saved me John. If you want, stay. If you want, I can chance…"

"No…"

"If you want, I do what ever makes you happy."

"Sherlock…"

"But without you, I'm going to lost."

John's thumb pressed over his lips, silencing him. "Promise, never chance, and I'll be there. And we face the world together. That's all what I want to know." John smiled.

Sherlock didn't hesitated anymore. He leaned forward and kissed John.

"I promise."

END


End file.
